


Title. Right. It's Merlin on a Motorbike.. That's as intelligent as I can get. - Fanart

by kingdomcome



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomcome/pseuds/kingdomcome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin AU |</p>
<p>In which Merlin did a lot of things whilst waiting for Arthur to return. One of them just happened to be learning to ride a motorbike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title. Right. It's Merlin on a Motorbike.. That's as intelligent as I can get. - Fanart

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2d9y6fm)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for Tumblr, because I'm lazy and can't put the effort to upload to two websites.   
> http://mykingdomscome.tumblr.com/


End file.
